


The Seer and the Dark King

by endlcss_possibilities



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlcss_possibilities/pseuds/endlcss_possibilities
Summary: “What is this?” A cold, smooth voice asked softly.“We brought you a gift, Your Highness.”“He’s a seer.”





	1. Chapter 1

Mark landed on the marble floor of the palace with a bone-rattling thump, his knees protesting the impact.

He hadn’t been able to catch himself because his hands were currently bound behind his back, a blindfold over his eyes.

“What is this?” A cold, smooth voice asked softly.

“We brought you a gift, Your Highness.” Mark flinched when the hand of one of his kidnappers landed heavily on his shoulder. “He’s a seer.”

“Oh is he? By his appearance, I’m going to assume that he didn’t have a say in any of these matters, seer or not.”

“What does that matter? He’s valuable, we’re giving him to you.”

A soft sigh echoed from above Mark.

“But he isn’t yours to give. I’ve told you time and time again, I don’t accept these kinds of ‘gifts’ from people looking to gain my favor. Now get out.”

“But Your High-”

“I said get out. Before I kill you.”

The voice retained its quietness, but an odd reverb started in it, accompanied by a high-pitched ringing that stung Mark’s ears.

Hands grabbed at his arms, but the soft voice stopped them.

“Leave him.”

“But-”

“You’ve given him to me, have you not? He belongs to me now. Leave him and get out.”

Footsteps and loud grumbling preceded doors opening and closing.

And then there was silence, save for that ringing sound, which also gradually faded until it was just faint background noise.

“Leave me,” The soft voice said. “I wish to be alone with the seer.”

Mark flinched as he heard the shuffling of people obeying the order.

He was going to die, he was sure of it.

The entire trip here, he had heard his captors talking about the man that they were making him a gift for.

“The Dark King” they called him, and had elaborated endlessly about the reason how the king had earned the moniker.

When footsteps sounded on the floor headed towards him, Mark desperately tried to scramble backwards, away, an attempt at an escape from his surely oncoming death. Only since he couldn’t see and couldn’t use his hands, he immediately overbalanced and tumbled right over. And he would have cracked his head on the floor if cold hands hadn’t caught him, keeping him upright.

Mark heard a high-pitched frantic sound come out of his own throat as he tried to get away, but those cool hands steadied him, cupping his face.

“Easy now,” Calming voice right in front of him. “I’m going to take this blasted blindfold off so you can see.”

Hands moved to his face, but Mark wriggled away and toppled over again, curling up in an effort to protect himself.

“Don’t…” He managed. “Please don’t kill me.”

There was a beat of silence and then quiet laughter, oddly gentle for someone who had just threatened to kill people. 

“I’m not going to kill you, little seer. I want to help you. Will you let me?”

Again, the king’s voice was so gentle that Mark found himself wanting to trust him, wanting to let him help. 

“O-Okay…” Mark whispered. He felt hands on the back of his head again, untying the knot of the blindfold. When it fell off, Mark immediately flung his hands up to cover his eyes. They’d been covered for so long that even the dimmer light in this room was nearly unbearable. A hand rubbed his back gently and through his fingers, Mark saw the light dim even further.

“Try looking now,” The king murmured by his ear and this time when Mark looked up, his eyes didn’t feel like they were burning out of his head. “There, that’s better isn’t it?”

“Yes, thank you.” Mark still hadn’t looked over to where the king was kneeling next to him, strangely scared of what this “Dark King” might look like, pleasing voice aside.

“My my, look at what they’ve done to you.” A finger curled under Mark’s chin. “Bold to lay hands on a seer.”

The king tilted Mark’s chin towards him, presumably to see the extent of the bruising that Mark knew was spread over his cheek. But when their eyes met, the king’s fingers stopped mere centimeters from his cheek, a surprised look coming over his face.

The face that looked exactly like Mark’s.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king tilted Mark’s chin towards him, presumably to see the extent of the bruising that Mark knew was spread over his cheek. But when their eyes met, the king’s fingers stopped mere centimeters from his cheek, a surprised look coming over his face.  
> The face that looked exactly like Mark’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd really like to call out agardeninagrave in the best possible way for leaving such an awesome review on chapter 1 of this fic! I was totally taken aback by it, and it really motivated me to want to write more in this AU!
> 
> So thank you dear, I really appreciate it!

Mark was aware that he was staring, but he just couldn’t wrap his head around the similarity between him and the king.

There were some obvious differences: the king wore his hair swept to the opposite side of his face than Mark did and he had an odd silver/grey tint to his skin.

The most obvious difference though, were his eyes.

The king’s eyes were a deep shade of red; it reminded Mark of the wine his mother drank on the rare occasion that she did drink. 

“Interesting…” The king murmured softly, tilting Mark’s face this way and that. “What is your name, little seer?”

“Mark…”

“Mark,” The king mused, moving around the seer to undo the ropes around his wrists. Mark made a relieved sound and rubbed at his chafed skin. “I’m sure you’re tired, Mark, are you not?” 

Not giving Mark a chance to answer, the king set off towards the door, leaving the seer to stumble after him in an effort to keep up, leading him down several hallways until they reached a door. When pushed open, the door led to a beautiful room, large yet somehow welcoming. The king gestured with a hand and the lights brightened until Mark could see all the details of the room, such as a set of doors that led to a balcony and a comfy looking bed that Mark really wanted to just sink down into. He was suddenly so, so tired and all he wanted to do was sleep for about a week, all of the events of the past couple of weeks catching up to him all at once.

The king seemed to notice this and settled a hand on Mark’s shoulder gently. 

“There’s a bath through that door that is all yours if you’d like to make use of it. I’ll send my healer in with towels and clean clothes for you. She can also heal those cuts and bruises you have.”

“Oh...thank you…”

“It’s really no problem. You’re not my gift you know, little seer, nor a prisoner. You’re my guest until you choose to leave.” 

With that parting statement, the king left, before Mark could even thank him again. The seer was left alone in the lovely room that was apparently his now, for the duration of his stay.

Making his way hesitantly through the door that the king had said led to the bath, Mark’s mouth dropped open in awe.

The village that he had grown up in, while small, had not been a poor one. So the seer was used to most luxuries like baths and running water indoors.

But compared to this bath, his one at home was miniscule.

He  _ was _ in a palace after all, he guessed.

Though if this was just a guest room, Mark couldn’t even begin to fathom what the king’s rooms looked like. 

Mostly he was just glad at the opportunity to be clean again. He was no spoiled brat, but he did have some sense of decency that his kidnappers had not allowed him to have during their travels.

Turning the taps so that the deep bath could begin to fill, Mark took the opportunity to wander around the room a little, noting a sliding glass door that he hadn’t seen before.

It was dark out, but peering outside, Mark could vaguely see what looked like a small garden oasis outside. Trees and lavish greenery surrounding a small gazebo-like structure with a fountain nearby. 

Mark was really beginning to wonder if this so-called “dark king” was as evil as his kidnappers had made him sound after all.

Surely no one who opposed the kidnapping and bribery of those men and had a clear appreciation for this beauty could be truly evil, right?

In the end, Mark was just glad that he hadn’t ended up a prisoner after all, or killed at the king’s hand.

The bath had filled up by this point, so Mark gladly shed his torn, filthy clothes and sank into the warm water with a heartfelt sigh. He hadn’t even realized how sore he’d been from everything that he’d gone through in the past couple of weeks, and he simply sat for a few minutes, letting the water ease his muscles. 

A soft knock at the door to the bath made Mark jump, splashing water with his involuntary flinch.

“Wh-Who’s there?”

“I’m his Highness’s healer. He sent me with clean clothes and towels for you and to heal any wounds you may have,” A female voice responded. Mark had completely forgotten that the king said that he would send someone and floundered a bit for an answer.

“I’m nearly done so you can just leave them outside the door I suppose.” There was a soft shuffling sound, then the woman spoke again.

“Alright, I’ll be in the outer room. Come and get me when you’re ready, but there’s no need to rush.”

Nevertheless, Mark hurriedly finished washing his hair and let the water drain out of the bath, scrambling up and to the door to fetch the towels and clothes that had been left for him. He was sure that the healer had other priorities to attend to, and he felt bad making her wait around for him.

Once he had dried himself off, Mark shook out the clothes to inspect them. They were simple, but made of fine, soft cloth; just black pants and a loose white shirt with some gold embroidery around the collar and cuffs of the sleeves.

Mark pulled the clothes on quickly and padded out to knock softly on the door to the outer room where the healer said she would wait.

“I’m done…”

The door opened, revealing a smiling blonde woman, dressed in the traditional white of a healer. 

“You’re Mark, right?” She asked, scooping her bag up and striding into the room, Mark following in her path.

“Yeah, that’s me.”

“So you’re really a seer?” The woman turned to face him, expression curious. “I’ve only heard stories, I didn’t think they were actually true, to be honest with you.”

Mark had to laugh at that, she looked so earnest.

“Yes, it’s true, we’re real. Though I’d say being able to heal wounds is just as impressive as being able to see the future. More so even. At least your gift is reliable. Also you’ve got me at a disadvantage. You know my name but I don’t know yours.”

The healer looked up from unpacking her bag, eyes wide.

“You...want to know my name?”

“Sure, why wouldn’t I? You’re helping me after all!” Mark sat down across from her. 

“Usually my patients don’t care what my name is…”

“Well I do,” Mark said firmly, crossing his arms. The healer glanced down shyly, though that didn’t hide the smile that had spread across her face. “C’mon, let’s do this the right way. My name’s Mark.”

The healer looked up again and took the hand that the seer had offered.

“Well then it’s nice to meet you Mark. My name is Amy.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The healer looked up again and took the hand that the seer had offered.  
> “Well then it’s nice to meet you Mark. My name is Amy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> World building :D

Mark watched with interest as Amy set up the small table for her work.

A Healer’s Gift worked much the way Mark’s own did. They both needed a focus to channel their powers through, though Healers didn’t need to shed blood like Seers did.

Mark always hated that part of the ritual…

Fortunately, he healed quickly and well, so he barely had any scars from the few rituals he  _ had _ done.

Amy used a set of clear crystals as her focus, arranged in a circle.

“What are these?” Mark asked, touching one of the stones lightly with a fingertip. He could feel the warm remnants of Amy’s power humming through them, result of her frequent use of them.

“Quartz,” Amy said. “It’s a good all-around stone to use to focus on.”

“I wish my rituals could be this informal,” Mark said wistfully.

“Oh yeah, you need a completely flat surface right? And the whole blood thing…”

“Yeah, it’s not fun. I didn’t know they taught Healers about Seer rituals.”

“They don’t,” Amy admitted bashfully, looking down again. “I was curious one day, so I did some research.”

“Really? Wow…”

“I taught myself about a lot of different Gifts. It just interests me and I know that people who have different Gifts will be affected in different ways by my own. So I wanted to know about as many as I could find information on.”

“So my Gift affects how you heal me?”

“Most don’t interfere enough that I would need to do anything about it. You’re included in that group. It’s mostly people who have personal shields in some way that I would need to work around.”

Amy held her hands out and Mark put his own hands in them, letting himself relax so that Amy could do her job.

“You’ve done this before,” Amy remarked as warm white light began to illuminate the quartz stones, making its way up to Mark’s sore, bruised wrists.

“Our town had a Healer,” Mark said softly as the light continued to heal his cuts and bruises.

“Are you going back?” Amy asked, taking her hands away when the light had finished its path.

“The king did say that I wasn’t a prisoner so…”

“You want to go home.” It wasn’t a question.

“I do, but I’m also curious now. I’ve heard about the king before all this happened and then I spend so much time hearing about him that I kind of want to see which rumors are true and which aren’t. Like why is he called the Dark King?”

“Why don’t you just ask me?”

Both Mark and Amy jumped at the soft voice and the sudden appearance of the king. Amy leapt to her feet and curtsied.

“Your Highness, I was just finishing up.”

“And you’ve done well,” The king said gently. “You may go for the night.”

“Thank you, Your Highness.” Amy straightened. “Good night Mark, it was really nice to meet you.”

“It was nice to meet you too!” Mark called after her as she left. He jumped when the king settled a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

“She healed you then? I hope you had a chance to relax a little.”

“Oh yeah, everything is so beautiful here!” Mark said quickly. “I figured...I figured that someone who has a garden maintained so well and treats their subjects so well couldn’t be truly evil…”

The king threw his head back and laughed at that, startling Mark, who hadn’t quite been expecting  _ that _ as an answer.

“I would hope that no one would rid you of that naivety, little Seer. But the name “Dark King” comes from two places. One is that my Gift…” The king held out a hand and the shadows in the room brightened before pooling in his palm in a ball. Mark sucked in a quick breath and the king’s lips quirked.

“You’re…” Mark cut himself off sharply.

“Go on,” The king prompted gently. “I know you want to say it.”

“Shadow struck...you’re cursed…” Mark whispered. People cursed by the Saints had the Gift that they were born with replaced by one that allowed them to control darkness and shadows. Mark didn’t know all that much about it; people really weren’t supposed to talk about it, and these people were regularly treated as outcasts. Places that had a Seer born in them were especially affected by this prejudice, as Seers were seen as blessed by the Saints, so those who were cursed were essentially a Seer’s opposite.

The king smiled and closed his fingers, allowing the shadows to flow back to their original places. 

“Yes, I’m what you call shadow struck. However, I was born with this Gift instead of being afflicted by it because of something I did to offend the Saints.”

“Wait, that’s the Gift you were born with?” The king nodded. “How…?”

“No one knows for sure,” The king said softly. 

“You said there were two,” Mark said after a minute of silence.

“Pardon?”

“You said there were two reasons you’re called the Dark King.”

“Ah.” The king smiled at that. “That I did. I don’t believe I’ve introduced myself to you officially.”

“You haven’t, but I don’t see why that’s important.”

The king held out a hand to Mark. 

“It’s very nice to meet you, little Seer. My name is Dark.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king held out a hand to Mark.
> 
> “It’s very nice to meet you, little Seer. My name is Dark.”

“Wait, so your name is Dark and you just happen to have this Gift?” Mark raised an eyebrow, clearly disbelieving.

“Believe me or not, this is the hand that the Saints have dealt for me,” Dark said with a shrug. “I’ve learned to make peace with it, no matter how many names I’m given.”

“People think you’re evil though!” Mark said. “You’re alright with that?”

“I cannot change what people think of me, little Seer. Truthfully, I don’t mind that rumor. People avoid me because of it. I would rather not be troubled with their petty problems. The people who know me know that they can come to me with real problems and I will help them.”

“Or give Seers as gifts to you,” Mark said flatly and Dark smiled mirthlessly.

“Yes, well you saw that I don’t condone that kind of behavior. I won’t ever say that I’m completely anyone’s definition of ‘good’, but I do have morals that I require be upheld by the people that I watch over and those who work for me.”

“What about Amy?”

“What about her?” Dark touched Mark’s elbow gently, turning to guide him towards the door that Mark had seen while he was bathing, the door that led out to the garden.

“How’d she end up…here?”

“Walk with me. It’s a beautiful night and it deserves to be appreciated.”

“Are you avoiding my question on purpose?” Mark asked, pulling away from Dark’s hand. Dark turned to look at him, one eyebrow raised.

“I’m not avoiding you. I just think that this would be one question better answered by Amy herself. She’s had a hard life and I’m not one to spill other people’s secrets. Ask me other things.”

“Oh.” Mark fell back in step with Dark. “I didn’t know…”

“And how could you? I’m not angry at you, I’m just telling you how I feel.” Dark held out his arm. “So walk with me. I’m sure you have more questions for me that I can answer.”

“I don’t mean to pry…”

Dark laughed again, teeth flashing in the dim light.

“You’re not prying, Mark, I assure you. In fact, I’m sure that everyone is glad that I’m actually talking to someone other than them for a change. They say I don’t get out enough.” He sent a conspiring smile at Mark. “I just don’t overly enjoy socializing every day. But you’re not prying or a bother to me, trust me.”

Mark started to answer, but instead sucked in a startled breath at the sight of the garden before him.

What he had only glimpsed through the glass door and windows before was a sprawling tangle of trees and plants, with a small path winding through them that circled around and led to a small gazebo-like structure in the middle of the garden that overlooked the fountain that he’d seen earlier.

“Do you like it?” Dark asked softly, and Mark jumped slightly. He’d nearly forgotten the king was there.

“Yes, it’s beautiful. Can we go see the fountain?” Dark smiled.

“Of course.” He led Mark over to the gazebo and up onto it so that Mark could peer over at the fountain.

“Was this here already or did you do all of this?” The Seer asked. He could see coins in the clear water of the fountain, dark against the white marble base. He wondered if Dark had thrown them in or if other people could come in here as they pleased. He hadn’t seen another entrance other than the one in his room, but he figured that there must be one in Dark’s rooms as well.

“Some of the plants were here already,” Dark said. “But I had all of the structures and the path built. I like this more untamed garden rather than one that’s very neat. I like to let the plants do as they please.”

“Did you put all of those coins in here?”

“I was wondering if you would notice that. Most of them, I’d say.”

Mark wanted to ask what he was wishing for, but figured that might be getting a little too close to prying. Dark didn’t seem like the type to share those kinds of things with just anyone. And no matter how charming the king was being, that’s all Mark was…

Just anyone…

“Are you getting tired?” Dark asked. “You got very quiet.”

“Just thinking…” Mark said. “But I am a little tired I guess.”

“You’ve had quite the past few weeks, so I’m not surprised. Amy might be very good at what she does, but her Gift doesn’t quite extend to erasing exhaustion. Why don’t I find you something to eat and then you can rest.”

“I-You don’t have to do that! I’m sure I can find something to eat. I don’t want to make you do that for m-“

“Mark, it’s not a problem,” Dark said, cutting him off smoothly. “It isn’t going out of my way to make sure my guest Is comfortable. Besides, how well did those two disgraces feed you?”

“Ah…not very well?”

“I figured as much. I assure you, I don’t mind. I’d rather you rest and get your strength back. I’m sure you want to go home as soon as possible, so the more you can rest, the faster you can do that, right?”

“That’s true…”

“I never asked,” Dark said as they started back towards the door. “Who are you affiliated with?”

“I’m from Merrilea originally, but as soon as I finished my training, I was sent to Asir because the Emperor didn’t have a Seer at the time.”

“You were the Emperor’s Seer?”

Mark nodded, missing the look that passed over Dark’s face.

“He considered it luck that he ended up getting the youngest Seer out of us five.”

“You _are_ the youngest then?” Dark asked and Mark nodded again.

“Last Seer to be born until one of us dies.”

“Thought to be the most powerful Seer…until another one is born that is. The eldest isn’t even that old, is she?”

“She’s only older than me by a few years I think.”

“So you’ll be shouldering that fame unless something tragic happens to one of you then.”

“Which could easily happen,” Mark said bitterly.

“I don’t think the Emperor would passively let anything happen to his Seer. I should really get you back there, then. He’s probably looking for you.”

“Yeah…probably,” Mark said softly.

“Well, nothing can happen until you feel well enough to travel.” Dark’s voice was gentle, almost comforting in a way. “Which means food and rest for tonight.”

“Will you…join me for dinner?” Mark nearly didn’t even ask, figured that Dark had more important things to be doing than even getting him food, but he really wanted to talk to the king more, learn more about him.

To his surprise, Dark nodded.

“I would be honored.”


End file.
